Music Themes
Love is a friendship set to music - Joseph Campbell A story without music is like a heart without a soul, here listed are the themes attributed to each of the characters and events of The Fantasy Odyssey, past, present and future. Past= Achilles' Theme|"Let no man forget how menacing we are! We are lions!" Kyra's Theme-0|Kyra's Theme Rose's Theme|Princess Rose Queen Rose|Queen Rose The Nightwatchman-0|The Nightwatchman Proctor's Theme|Proctor's Theme Norin|Norin's Theme Lyra|"I may be Queen of Elis, but my home is where my heart resides. And it resides with my family." Callandra's Theme|"Only mortals can die... I am no mortal." Thetis' Theme|Mother of Achilles, Siren of the Deep Solon Spyros' Theme|"I have seen much in my time, sometimes I wish I were blind." Queen Thalia & Callandra|Queen Thalia & Callandra |-| Present= Young Tora's Theme|When she was young and innocent Torani's Theme|Queen Torani's Theme Dark Torani's Theme|Run and hide people! Run and hide! Gwaine|"That's SIR Gwaine to you!" Panos' Theme|"Is this my destiny?" Samiyah's Theme|"I am my mother's daughter, but I am not my mother." Lorcan's Theme|Lorcan's Theme Dante's Theme|I am the Lion, I am the Dragon..." Shaina Stormborn's Theme|A phoenix rises from the ashes, and so must I." Young Seifa's Theme|Seifa's Childhood Theme Seifa's Theme|Seifa's Adult Theme Percival's Theme|Percival's Theme Flynn's Theme|"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smoulder." Ahsoka's Theme|Ahsoka's Theme Eira's Theme|Eira's Theme Mithian's Theme|Mithian's Childhood Theme Mithian's Theme 2|Mithian's Adult Theme Laini's Theme|"My mood matches the weather, unless I'm pissed off." Thayn's Theme|"Wait until they get a load of me!" Siri's Theme|Siri's Theme Eldin's Back Up Theme|"Just because I wear stupid, doesn't mean I'm pink!... No wait-" Arista's Theme-0|Can't talk. Killing." Ours By Right - Siro & Dione|"Aren't we a pair of twats, my love?"... "Yes dear, big ones." Saphira's Theme|Saphira's Theme Aithusa's Theme|Aithusa's Theme Raksus|Fire Made Flesh. The theme for the Raksus breed of dragons; Virgil, Auron, Litani & Theia Emrys' Theme-0|Emrys' Theme Rose Storm II|Rose Storm II's Theme Sir Bedivere's Theme|Bedivere's Theme Galahad's Theme|"I am Sir Guy's heir...not Sir Guy himself." Swann Song|River Swann's Theme The Faceless Man-0|Quranis/ Darius Theme The Lady of the Lake|Valisilwen's Theme Sansa's Theme|Sansa's Theme Lily|Lily's Theme Vivian|Vivian's Theme Shaina's Lullaby|Shaina's Lullaby King Nantes' Theme|Nantes' Theme Pellinore's Theme|Pellinore's Theme Beyond the Forest - Tauriel's Theme-0|Beyond the Forest - Tauriel's Theme Aedan's Theme|Aedan's Theme Leliana's Theme|Leliana's Theme |-| Future= Clara's Theme-0|Clara's Theme Clara|Clara's Alternate Theme Kahlee Storm's Theme|Rosalie Storm's Theme Torin's Theme|He'll find his own way Zena's Theme|Zena, Lady of War Dastan's Theme|Dastan's Destiny Peregryn's Theme|He's so OVERT, he's COVERT! Erin's Theme|Erin's Theme Alayne's Theme|Alayne Storm's Theme Nimueh's Theme|Nimueh Storm's Theme Aranion Storm's Theme-0|Aranion Storm's Theme The Family Midas|The Theme for the collective family Rhaegar's Theme|Rhaegar's Theme Lorelei's Theme|Lorelei's Theme Auréle of Midas|Auréle's Theme Nerynia's Theme|Nerynia's Theme Halion's Theme|Halion's Theme (The Duckling) Raiden's Theme|Raiden's Theme Azrael|Azrael's Theme Laufey's Theme-0|Laufey's Theme Baelor the Dragonsbane|Baelor the Dragonsbane The Denna Twins|Winter and Laurel, the Denna Sisters Winter's Theme|Winter's Theme (aha, you see what I did here? lol) Winter Theme Variation|A variation on Winter's theme Laurel's Theme|Laurel's Theme Jace's Theme|Jace's Theme Daena's Theme|Daena's Theme Taelila's Theme|Taelila's Theme Erika's Theme|Erika's Theme Daryan's Theme|Daryan's Theme Daenerys' Theme|Daenerys' Theme Theron's Theme|Theron's Theme Darkstar|Quin Darkstar's Theme |-| Locations= Elysium|Elysium - Land of the Elves Isle of Myrmidon|Myrmidon The Isle of Midas|The Isle of Midas Old Elis|Elis before The Doom Dragon's Victory|Níki Drákou - Dragon's Victory: The National Anthem of Midas & Elis The Gardens of Elis|The Gardens of Elis Grotto of the Sirens|Grotto of the Sirens Hades|Hades The Temple of Apollo|The Temple of Apollo Mount Olympus|Mount Olympus Callandra's Throne Room|Callandra's Throne Room Camelot|Once the land of King Arthur, now ruled by his nephew, King Galahad and Galahad's wife, Queen Eira Storm. The Winter Palace of Elysium|It had to be done! LOL Elysium Tavern|An Elysium Tavern Ferelden's Theme|Ferelden's Theme Winter's Castle|Winter's Castle Call of the Champions - Sparta|Call of the Champions - Sparta's Anthem Celebrations and Happy Times= Through the Marketplace|Arrival in Elis To The Elves|Kyra's first visit to Elysium Celebration in Elysium|The Elves know how to PARTAY!!!! Seifa & Percival's Winterspell|Galloping through the snow Sansa's Song|Sansa's Song River's Dance|Swept away by the dance, River forgets all her woes, and for one beautiful moment finds peace Lyra's Coronation|Lyra's Coronation Pledge The Myrmidons|The Myrmidons Natham's Surprise|Natham's surprise. Kyra's Dance|Kyra's dance on Midas. Back from the Dead (Rose)|Back from the Dead (Rose) Return to Life|Torani's Return from Death, Healing Aithusa and Reunion with Gwaine. Torani's Coronation|Torani's Coronation Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King|Achilles Abdicates & Panos becomes King Sansa Exploring|Sansa Exploring Clara's Song|Clara's Song "This The Fates Have Said"|What Hera told Achilles was true. Shaina restores her mother's soul to the Elysian Fields, Greece is free once more. There Is A Prophecy|There Is A Prophecy, whispers of The Prince That Was Promised The Prince That Was Promised|The Prince That Was Promised. Ducking and Diving|Swimming with Nikon, Valisilwen's pet Orca and diving for pearls on the ocean floor Achilles Returns|Achilles Returns Seifa's Coronation|"Arise Seifa, Queen of Ferelden." "Come on Mummy, we'll be late!"|Clara is impatient to go and visit her family, but Seifa is taking FAR too long for her liking. Clara in the Snow|A young Clara discovers snow for the first time. Clara and Jace - Together At Last|Clara and Jace, together at last, for all to see. March on Carrion Castle The Fall Mother & Daughter|March on Carrion Castle/ The Fall/ Mother & Daughter Last Morning in Elis|Last Morning in Elis - Lyra & Ori No Longer A Slave|No Longer A Slave - Kyra accustoms to life away from Midas |-| Tragedies= The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate|The Fall of Elis & Lyra's Fate Hymn for Elis|A Hymn for those who died at Elis Shaina Returns to Ruins of Elis|Shaina returns to what is left of the lost kingdom Torani's Hell|Torani's Hell The Horror|When All Seems Lost The Truth About Azrael|The Truth About Azrael Mother & Daughter|Mother & Daughter..... Lyra & Shaina Poisoned!|Shaina puts an end to Torani's dark deeds.....as well as her life. Death of a Queen|Rose's Funeral Poor Seifa!|Seifa lies at death's door. Percival pledges to take her away to some place safe, so she may recover. Lost Children|Torani, Pan & Lyra are kidnapped by Callandra Percival's Death & Regeneration|Percival's Death & Regeneration Gwaine Losing Torani|Gwaine reacts to losing Torani Third Time Unlucky-0|Third Time Unlucky - Rose dies in battle Shaina Learns the Truth & Roaming the Lands Alone|Shaina Learns the Truth & Roaming the Lands Alone Infinite Potential|Clara's Sacrifice The Throne Is Mine|Troubles on Midas Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra|Saying Goodbye - A Dream of Lyra Mourning Torani|Mourning Torani and a funeral fit for a Queen Beyond All Hope|Shaina decides on Torani's fate... Elfsbane|Elfsbane - Torani's Poisoning "I'm Sorry..."|"I'm Sorry..." - Torani's Poisoning Elysia's Sorrow|Elysia's Sorrow |-| Action and Adventure= Poseidon's Defeat|Achilles' triumph as Poseidon is defeated "Out of Our Way"|Shaina Conquers Akator Escape|RUN! To War!|With armies of men marching below, the dragons and their riders soar overhead, leading the war against evil. Mother Of Dragons|Muña Zaldrizoti - Shaina's dragons are hatched Childhood Adventures|Torani, Pan & Lyra's Childhood Adventures Achilles' Final Trial|Achilles' Final Trial to Hades Gwaine's Theme|Gwaine starts a tavern brawl Final Battle|Final Battle Rose vs Tora|Rose vs Tora Ride To Victory|Ride to Victory Strength of an Empire|Rose's Speech & Marching to War Sky Titans-0|Sky Titans - The Dragons of Ealdor A Storm of Storms|A Storm of Storms Minions Assemble!|Minions Assemble! (The kids are up to something!) Duel of the Fates (Instrumental)|Battle at the Cortese Mansion Mithian's Plan|Mithian's Plan - The young Storm comes up with an eccentric plan to retake Elysium from the dwarves. Taking back Elysium|The Storms reclaim their home The Tournament|The Tournament of Elysium - Day 1 - Individual Combat The Melee|The Tournament of Elysium - Day 2 - The Mounted Melee The Joust|The Tournament of Elysium - Day 3 - Jousting Becoming Queen Thalia|Becoming Queen Thalia Saving Kyra|Saving Kyra - Achilles' trials in Hades |-| Love Themes= Beyond Heaven & Earth - Achilles & Kyra's Theme-0|Achilles & Kyra's Love Theme Against the Odds|Panos & Samiyah's Love Theme Igniting the Stars|Dante & Shaina's Love Theme Percival's Pledge|"Seifa guide me. Seifa teach me. Seifa protect me. In your light I thrive. In your mercy I am sheltered. In your wisdom I am humbled. I live only to love you. My life is yours." Braving the Storm|Laini & Natham's Love Theme Eques Crystállum - Crystal Knight|A piece commissioned by Lyra for Torani & Gwaine. A Walk in the Rain|Lyra & Eldin's first date. Mithian & Bedivere's Theme|Mithian & Bedivere's Theme Seifa & Percival's Theme|Seifa & Percival's Theme Torani & Gwaine's Theme|Torani & Gwaine's Theme Gwaine's Song|Gwaine's song for Torani (yes I know it's not him singing, but let's just pretend, shall we? Lol) Royal Wedding in Elis|Fanfare for Lyra & Eldin's Wedding Rhaegar & Lorelei|Rhaegar & Lorelei's Love Theme Jace and Clara|Jace and Clara's Theme Rose and Nantes' Love Theme|Rose and Nantes' Love Theme Thayn & Elysia|Thayn & Elysia's Love Theme Baelor & Daena's Love Theme|Baelor & Daena's Love Theme Trevelyan & Sansa|Trevelyan & Sansa's Love Theme Lyra & Kallias|Lyra & Kallias